Trust is Thicker Than Blood
by Writin' Addict
Summary: A convoy shows up at Terra Nova's gate and its members start to make life a little more interesting for the Colony. Some new Charecters and lots of old ones to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Terra Nova or enough of anything really.

Title: Trust is Thicker Than Blood

Chapter One: Phoenix Arose

They were coming on a slow approach, like they were giving the watchtowers time to spot them and relies that the convoy creeping out of the jungle wasn't attacking. Taylor was watching the whole thing from command puzzled as to what the hell was going on, and he said as much when Shannon joined him after the alert had sounded. He handed over his binoculars to the sheriff. "What do you see?"

Jim zoomed in on the convoy and noticed the same thing that the Commander had. "They're new. All brand spanking new."

"And that can only mean one thing. They just came thru the portal." Taylor started moving down off his vantage point, talking the whole time he walked down the stairs. "I have a feeling that today isn't going to end well. Reynolds, you and your men on me."

The commander walked into the main plaza taking up what could be described as he 'are you sure you what to mess with me' stance. The convoy was made up of about fifteen vehicles ranging from light weight and full armored and were keeping pretty tight, making themselves an easy target. That and their speed had Taylor's interest. Something was up and with all the luck that Terra Nova was having lately he didn't want to jump the gun just yet.

"No one moves a finger until I give the signal, are we clear?" Taylor yelled loud enough for everyone around the gate to hear. Shannon reached his customary shot at the Commanders right side hand on his pistol. The lead vehicle was pulling to a stop outside the gate. The uniform of the man getting out of the rover was Phoenix Group, not a good sign. But rest weren't leaping out guns at the ready. Taylor slowly mirrored the guy on his way to the gate, with Reynolds and his unit coming up flanking out at the ready.

The man from the Phoenix Group walked right up the gate and leaned against looking Taylor in the eye between the timbers of the main gate. The commander sized the man up and down, but didn't let himself within arm's reach.

"I came to talk."

That made the commander chuckle a little at the irony, what the hell would they have to talk about. "Then I suggest you run back and hide under the rock you out from under, cause I got nothing to say to you."

"She said you would say that. We're not who you think we are. The phoenix group was just a means to an end."

"Who said?" Taylor could feel Jim hover closer as the words slipped out of the commander's lips. The sheriff was whispering something about a setup. With the sonics trained on the convoy and every gun he had at the ready Taylor felt he had a little wiggle room.

"The bright and shiny star that put this whole thing together." Phoenix man drew back slightly.

"Then why am I talking with someone not of the female persuasion."

"We had a run in with the local wildlife, big nasty things with blades on their tails. They got her as she was trying to get the rest of us out of there." The phoenix man reached slowly into his jacket, causing everyone on the Terra Nova side of the gate to tighten their grip on their weapons. He pulled out his jacket a fold letter made from what looked like real paper and held it out for Taylor to take. "she had a backup [plan if anything should happen to her."

Taylor took the paper from the man. He slowly unfolded it wonder what could possibly be inside. He recognized the handwriting right away and turned his back to gate as he read. Shannon kept his eyes on the other side of the gate, but still hovered at Taylor's side. All his time with the man gave Jim some insights into him, like when he didn't want anyone to know that he was upset. He almost didn't hear the commander whisper 'semper fi' under his breathe. He carefully folded the letter back and tucked it into his pocket.

'"Open the gate." There wasn't exactly a rush to fulfill his order.

"Sir, don't you think that…" Shannon started to question Taylor's state of mind.

"I said let them in." Even though the commander kept his voice low, there was no doubt that this was not one of those matters where Shannon's input was invited. He motioned Reynolds over however and pulled the young man in close enough that no one could overhear what was said next. "Tell your men if they anything suspense shoot first and ask questions later but do it quietly. Understood?"

"Yes sir." With that Reynolds began to slowly mingle through the troops.

"Taylor, what the hell is going on?" Shannon whispered, trying to see what was going. "the last these guys showed up on our doorstep they shelled the place and whole lot worse. Now, you just let them back in with open arms."

"They were sent by someone I trust from 2149."

"Trust like you trusted Lucas. Commander you could be opening us up for attack. You said it yourself you have no idea who you could trust in the future."

Taylor paused before he spoke again, weighting each word carefully as the first vehicle crept inside and followed the soldier waving where to go. When it came to a complete stop, the troops got out carefully like they were making an effort not to spook anyone and handed over their weapons to the nearest member of the security force. It fit with the letter, he had just received. "Trust like I trusted wash. I've known her for years and she proved herself several times over. She said she hand-picked every member for this unit out herself."

"Who?"

"Her name was Evelyn Price. A junior officer back before I left. Washington sponsored her thru the academy. Those two were thick as thieves."

"So you two go way back?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Taylor when back to what pensive thoughts were occupying him. Shannon chalked it up to losing yet another person he was close to in such a short time. And that he had lost yet another connection to Washington only added more weight to the blow. Still there wasn't much time for analyzing the commander as the leader of the phoenix group came up to Shannon and Taylor with his hand outstretched.

"Commander, I'm Captain Johnson. It's a pleasure to meet you. The LT spoke of you often. I'm eager to serve under you sir."

Taylor took the man's hand but his manner was anything but welcoming. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You have supplies we need, but your employers didn't a lot of damage last time they were here."

"I understand completely sir. If there's anything we can do to make this transition any easier just let us know."

"I'll keep that in mind." Taylor said nodding slowly. "But for now we just take this nice and easy."

By now three more rovers had entered the compound, and a man in his late twenties caught Taylor's attention as he hopped out of the rover and shed the upper part of the Phoenix uniform leaving himself only in a t-shirt as he reached back into the rover to a grab a plex. He didn't carry himself like ex-military, more relaxed but he still noticed anything around him by the way he neatly dodged a couple Phoenix troops while still keeping his eyes on whatever he was reviewing. When he finally looked up, it was only to scan the crowd until he found the commander. Johnson also noticed him and waved him over. "Commander, this is Rick Striker. He's our internal security man, and his been in charge of all our personal and inventory files. I'll leave him to coronate with you while I see that my people get settled in somewhere."

"Commander." Rick just nodded as he spoke. There was a slight draw in his voice, most likely from a southern U.S. heritage. But Johnson didn't wait for anything else before dismissing. There something that he couldn't quite put his finger on about the guy, but Johnson had triggered Shannon's extra cop sense. Rick spoke again before Jim could get much further than that. "If you have someplace where we could go over these reports, I'm sure you would like to get this mess off your doorstep."

Taylor looked the younger man over again, he was unarmed unless you counted the plex. "Shannon keep an eye on things down for me. Radio if anything comes up"

"Will do sir." With that assurance and a 'well come on son' Taylor led striker up to the command tower. He didn't fail to notice that Striker paused halfway up the stairs and nodded to someone in the growing crowd below. Or that he moved to close the windows as soon as they were alone in his office.

"You have a problem on your hands, Commander." He placed the plex he had been carrying down on Taylor's desk.

"Do I now?" Taylor unsnapped the strap on his pistol never breaking eye contact with Striker.

"You have a whole mess load of strange folk who just rode into your colony and you have no idea who you can really trust."

"So you're telling me to trust you."

"I wouldn't dream of trying to tell what you should do. From what I've heard, you're a man who takes actions over words any day of week." The younger man just stood there with his arms crossed waiting for something. Then a small sound off to the side grabbed Taylor's full attention and pistol drawn at the ready. What emerged from the shadows in the back of his office was the last thing he expected.

Two hands smeared with dirt, grime and a few things Taylor could guess at from the smell came into the light. They were empty and the forearms that followed them were streaked with dried blood and general. Finally the intruder came into full view. A young woman who had seen better days, covered head to toe in dirt cuts and bruises. Her right side looked like it was bleeding from the way her shirt was soaked and dripping on the floor. Striker moved her side before Taylor could take everything in mumbling something about pulling stitches.

It was her face that was giving Taylor problems. It was older now and even with all the signs of wear displayed there, it was still one of the most beautiful he had ever laid his eyes on. A face that since he had come thru the portal he would never see again. A face that after the news Johnson had just given him in the plaza should be in his office.

"Evelyn?"

A/n: If there's any interest in this story let me know. I just had to get this out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back from the Dead

A/n: Keep in mind I fudge a few facts in favor of storytelling.

"Lieutenant, what the hell is going on around here? How did you even get in here?" Taylor moved to help guide the young Evelyn into the nearest chair. Striker pulled her shirt up to get a better look at the wound on her side earning herself a hiss of pain as it pulled at the already loose snitchers. "And that does not look like a slasher wound."

"Never said it was sir," Evelyn replied in a tone that minus the pain was a copy of Washington's. "I slipped under the fence over on the east side when the alarms went off when Johnson was coming across the clearing. While everyone was looking one way."

"You came in the other, just like I taught you." Still, Taylor was surprised she made it all the way to the command tower without anyone noticing. She had become a lot more able since the last time they met. "Can you tell me why you and your friends are making life around my colony a little too interesting for my tastes?"

"It's the only way; you have to trust me on this. The phoenix group had to think they had the upper hand, so not all the personal that rode in on that convoy are on our side." Striker pulled some gauze out of his pocket and started dabbing the blood away to get a better look at the nasty looking gash, as he put pressure on the edge white pus oozed out.

"This is in my completely unprofessional opinion infected. You need more than first aid, Eve." Striker turned to Taylor. "Is there any way you can get a doctor up here discretely?"

"I'll see what I can do, and when I get off the com you are going to fill me in, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Striker pulled a needle out of his cargo pocket and handed over to Evelyn without a second thought. Then after pumping arm full with whatever it was filled with she leaned her head back against the wall and waited for Taylor to get off the horn and for the meds to kick in.

"What is that god awful smell?" striker made a show of fanning the air in front of his nose.

"Slasher dung. Smells awful but it'll keep most predators at bay."

"And how many times did you roll around in the stuff? No wonder your side is oozing. I may not know much about medicine, but I do know it works better when you're clean. You got a shower here commander?"

Taylor pointed to a corner of the office behind his desk. Striker pulled her arm over his shoulder and started walking in that direction. They both overheard him ask someone to bring a change of clothes when they came. "That shoulder still giving you problems?" A nod was all he got in answer. "Then you should let me help get you cleaned up. I promise I won't look."

Striker settled her down on the toilet seat, before bending down to untie her bootlaces which were so caked with mud and muck that he has to knock it loose to get things to relax. He made quick work of her socks too. With huge chips of dirt falling off her boots, he set them gently in the sink so he could rinse them off later, since it didn't look like he was going to leave Eve alone any time soon. But the meds he had given her earlier were starting to kick in and bring some life back into Eve. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and tried to pull it over her head only to find the pain made it impossible. Striker only rolled his eyes and unbuckled her cargo belt, set it on the floor and reached to turn on the shower.

He grabbed the knife from her belt and slowly cut her shirt up the middle front. "Not how I imagined taking your shirt off."

"This is not the time or place." Striker opened the ruined shirt up and helped move it down off her arms. As he tossed the filthy cloth on the floor he couldn't help but notice her body as she rose from her seat and turned her back to him. Even battered and bruised it was still one hell of a thing to behold.

"Sorry, I looked."

"Rick, just unhook my bra and leave. I think I can manage the rest on my own." He got one little laugh out of her before her dismissal. She had been acting like he did something wrong since they had come though the portal and he just couldn't figure out what that was. He undid the metal hook and left the room closing the door behind him.

"So I'm guessing that someone tried to get her out of the way. The question is why." Taylor was leaning against his desk when Striker merged from the bathroom.

"Maybe the Lieutenant should explain things when she gets out?" the younger man reached to retrieve his plex off the glass, when Taylor caught is forearm.

"Maybe you should start and she'll finish when she's done." Striker had heard a lot about Taylor. Read the story about him and knew the man liked to do things his way. The steel in his eyes only confirmed that fact.

"I was brought in on this mission two years ago. Price needed someone she could trust, someone outside our employers control but still someone they believed they had under their collective thumb." Striker took a seat in front of the commander's desk and rest the plex in his lap. "Still, it took us a long time to get where we are today. Piecing together the team, collecting resources and intell. She knew what our employers were after and when the team from the sixth pilgrimage failed, it was only a matter of time until they called in their final backup. Her."

"But they had to know our history. Why recruit her knowing she was loyal to me?"

"A history like that with your son, I think we both know that flipping an agent is only a matter of time, pressure and persuasion. When she resisted, they had her brought in and put her on the line with Lucas. He twisted everything and told in graphic detail his version of the truth about you. Somewhere along the way she decided to play along, to try and see just how far their pockets ran."

"But why did they need her so badly." Taylor moved slowly to the window and watched the people milling around in the plaza below. Nothing looked unusual, but somewhere down there a plot and counter-plot were brewing and Taylor was powerless to stop it. Back in the bathroom the water stopped running just as Elizabeth started up the stairs with a file box. Her entrance into the office cut off conversation.

"Commander what's going on? Jim just came to the infirmary and started piling supplies into a box and asked me to bring it here."

"Well, doc I got a patient for you, right in there. She's been in the field for…"

"7 days sir." Taylor turned and raised an eyebrow at that. "I kept arranging for us to have a few problems along, including a busted rover that we had to abandon."

"Somewhere where the Lieutenant was sure to find it I'm sure." Taylor turned back to the good doctor. "She's getting cleaned up in there. Looks like she been though a lot."

"I'll see if they need any help." That was Elizabeth, not too many questions about what the problem was just point her in the direction of someone who needed her help. She grabbed a pile of cloth out of the box and headed into the back.

"We couldn't get here before she did otherwise it would by my word against Johnson's." Striker brought Taylor back to their talk. "And the reason they needed her so badly was because she was the only one who you could completely trust that was still in 2149. And they needed your trust so they could bring this place to its knees. After what went down the last time our employers want the colony crippled, you dead and everyone's sprit broken. The colony as a whole was to be left whole because it's a foothold in this time, but everything else including the people is just in the way."

Taylor stood silent absorbing what Striker had said. Whoever the people behind the curtain they were cold calculating bastards. They tried to use Eve against him, like they had used Lucas before her. It wasn't enough that they wanted to destroy humanity's second chance for profit, they wanted to destroy everything that he held dear. He stared out onto the colony thinking of every life within the fence. The people that entrusted him with their wellbeing. The door to the bathroom open and Eve walked out under her own power and being careful not to be seen from the doorway took a seat with the doctor following behind.

"I'm going to give you a local then replace the sutures you pulled." Then she did just that with Eve's arm bent back behind her head. "With the blood loss from this injury I don't know how you made it this far on your own."

"After I sowed her up the field, I gave her a transfusion." At Elizabeth's puzzled look, Striker went on. "I'm a universal donor and know my way around a IV."

"You're a medic?"

"Combat medicine is a good thing to know around this one."

"I'll remember that for next time, Cowboy." Eve commented. She looked much better with the filth washed away. It was easier to see delicate features of her face; her cheeks were still hollowed from lack of food and her skin still pale from the trials she had been through. "Is everyone in place?"

"The geeks are out of the way and the men have been sticking close to their targets." Striker pulled a couple of earpieces out of his other pocket. He handed one over to Eve and they both put them on. "As soon as the doctor puts you back together, we'll be ready to move."

"She's not going anywhere, but the infirmary." Elizabeth finished tying off the last snitch, and started bandaging over the cut. "She needs a massive dose of IV iso-bocatics and at least a week worth of bed rest."

"No offence, but I can't do that. I been shot in chest and got lucky my vest caught all the slugs but the one that ripped open my side. Nearly eaten by a raptor looking thing that tore something in my shoulder trying to chew thru my body armor. I think I'll make it another hour without medical attention." Eve looked Elizabeth in the eye trying to will her to see just how important the next hour would be for the whole colony. So many things have to go just right. A shiver made her break eye contact, but it worked.

"She's cold from the blood loss. Do you have a jacket or something? It will help regulate her body temperature until I can get her over to the clinic."

"I think I have something." Taylor went a pulled a leather jacket out of a locker where he kept a supply of firearms. Striker went back to the bathroom and retrieved her boots and gun belt with the pistol still holstered in it. Before was back and helping Eve put her boots before Taylor handed the jacket over. The worn leather felt good in her hand. Eve had always wanted something like it, but there was nothing to make them out of in the future. "It belonged to Wash. I think she would have wanted you to have it."

Evelyn could only nod at the gesture. Her mentor had meant all the world to her. She buckled the gun belt around her hips and slipped the jacket around her arms feeling like she had taken on the mantle of Washington and pulled her black out of collar.

"What do you need from us?" Taylor had enough talk, he was ready to take action.

"Just keep your people out of the way, we'll do the rest. This will be over soon." Evelyn pulled her pistol and checked the clip before meeting Striker's eye. "Give the signal."

He nodded once, reached to activate his com. "Trim the fat people."

The sounds of a struggle broke out in the plaza below.

A/n: Sorry that's just how I roll, plus I don't like for chapters to get too long. If it makes you better I have a next one halfway written. P.S. Reviews keep me motivated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n: I would like to thank tvfanfanatic for being my only reviewer. Now where did I leave off?

Mark Reynolds was trying to keep an eye on everything that was going on just inside the gate. Oh well, no boring patrol detail for him today. As soon as he saw the phoenix group uniforms his nerves had been on edge. Maintenance crews were still working to heal the scars that assholes inflicted before they left. Sure they said they come in peace, but the Greeks also said their giant wooden horse was just a gift. Yeah, Reynolds wasn't going to believe everything they said without proof.

"Mark," Mark turned to the crowd of civilians and found Maddy looking worried as usual. There must be something in the Shannon DNA that draws them into trouble. Since the second day he saw her, there Maddy was right in the middle of it.

"You shouldn't be here right now." Somehow he had the feeling he would be saying those words a lot for the rest of his life.

"What's happening?" Maddy's attention was on everything in the plaza like she could figure out the hidden meaning behind these strange happenings.

Before he could even begin to think of an answer, someone tapped on his shoulder. It was a fairly geeky guy that looked like he and a Malcolm would get along just great. He was just standing there with a line of people behind like ducks in the row. "Excuse me; we need to check in with in chief science officer"

"Oh, I can take you." Mark closed his eyes as Maddy piped, thinking she just had too. "It's not that far."

"I don't think that a good idea sir. If you would just stay with the others, I'm sure we can get this worked out in no time." Mark slipped into his let's be reasonable soldier mode.

"We're not with the others."

"Sir, it's not up to me." The aforementioned Malcolm walked up the shook hands with the shoulder tapper, all but elbowing Mark out of the way.

"Jackson, I've been trying to get you out here for years." The two even hugged.

"Well, I finally had someone lay everything out of me." Jackson readjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder. "Plus I had some tech I had to get up and running before we could ship it here."

"You mean you finally got the medical replicater up and running. You have no idea how much that will help us." Malcolm was fairly excited at that the news. A machine that could make any of the medicine the colony would need given a little time. "Let's get you over to the lab and get you set up. Maddy, if you would."

This was just what Mark needed, Maddy wandering off with possible threat. He did to only thing he could do. He flagged Dunham over and sent him to follow Malcolm and the others. The geeks shouldn't cause too much trouble; they never did unless they were OTG. Then the scientists were magnets for every that could go wrong. Mark chalked it up to the fact their brains so filled with other stuff there was no room left for common sense.

With that out of the way, mark turned back to the slow process of getting all the vehicles inside the gate which was almost over. As he watched the people a pattern began to emerge. A small group of the newcomers were sharing looks when no one else was watching. They were spread out among the others hovering, watching and generally making mark nervous. He started watching more closely and making his way to the sheriff. When came face to face with Maddy's father, "Mr. Shannon… "

"Yeah, I see them." Mark was not surprised the older man saw what it. He saw everything. "Something going on and Taylor wants it to play out." Mark nodded and started to move right along. The security force still the Phoenix Group surrounded and the former was being disarmed as soon as they got out of the rovers and rhinos. All thirteen were inside the gate now. After the mercs got out of a rover, someone would check in over quickly and drive it too the motor pool to be unloaded. No one wanted the gate to be open for too long. In fact Mark was relieved when the gate came back down, even if everyone was locked in together.

That was until he heard someone say something about cutting the fat come across all the Phoenix comms. Mark drew his weapon and took several steps back as his took aim, because about it looked like an ambush expect they were attacking each other. The ten he had noticed earlier sharing those looks earlier had been waiting for a signal and when they got it punching were thrown, heads shoved into rover side, one tiny girl who looked about a day over 18 even pulled a sonic pistil that been hidden under a seat and leveled it at the leader's head. It was over quickly with a smaller group of the phoenix group standing in what looked like a bulls eye.

The man that had gone up with Taylor earlier was running down the stairs from command, even jumped the rail in his hurry to get in the middle of the tussle. The girl tossed him her pistol as he got in reach, which he caught with ease and brought to bear on their leader.

"Captain Johnson, it looks like we've going to have that talk after all."

"Striker, you're out of line."

The gun didn't move, neither did the cold in Striker's eyes. He stared down the older man. "the way I figured my place is to stop whatever you're planning for the colony."

Commander Taylor came out of his office and was listening to the whole thing. Johnson saw him there. "Commander Taylor, I have no idea what he's talking about. We're trying to help you."

Reynolds could only watch confused at what was going on. He had a bad feeling and now it looked like if the commander picked the wrong side people were going to get hurt. Still even within the Phoenix Group it didn't look like all of them had chosen a side of the fence. About half didn't know what to do.

"No, we're trying to help. Taylor changed our mission here. She didn't want us to do what the company wanted. She believed it is better to build something up than to tear it down for profit." Striker took a step closer to Johnson jabbing the sonic in his face. "And you're going to tell everyone what you did."

"I didn't do anything but bring it supplies like the Lieutenant asked me too." Johnson was directing everything he said at the Commander, like he was still pleading for help. However, Reynolds could see how hard Taylor's gaze had gotten. He was pissed and barely in control of himself.

"No, she decided not to go along with your plan. You found out and faked the slasher attack to get her out of the way." That had the rest of the Phoenix Group murmuring among themselves. "You shot her to get her and left the body out in the jungle."

Striker lowered the pistol and brought himself face to face with the other man, daring him to day otherwise. "I told the Commander everything, about how she knew you would try something as soon as you had that letter. She knew you had a bullet with her name on it as soon as we came through. You really think after three years in covert ops with the CIA she didn't see you coming."

"If she knew all this then how did I get the drop on her?" Johnson side stepped to looked Taylor in the eye. "Sir, he is lying. Think about it, Lieutenant Taylor wasn't a fool."

"I have I all the proof I need that you're the liar." Taylor stated coldly.

Johnson must have seen that he had run out plays. Before anyone could react, Johnson dove for Striker's lowered pistol. A shot rang out from over their heads and when Reynolds looked up to see who had fired the shot and did a double take. At first glance the woman looked like Wash, same height and build, but the dark hair stopped at the shoulder and skin was lighter. Her shot wounded Johnson and gave everyone a chance to put some distance between themselves. She holstered her pistol and started down the stairs with a strange combination of the commander's confidence and Wash's discipline.

Everyone was silent and watching what would happen next. She walked over to Johnson and kicked him onto his back. "Next time you shoot someone make sure they're dead before you leave them to rot."

Johnson was holding his bleeding shoulder as Evelyn let him pick himself off the ground. Then he gave up all pretenses. "What do I have to do to kill you?"

"I wouldn't know. It would seem something in the Taylor genes gives a certain type of tenacity."

"Their rovers are ready." Striker piped up. "We unloaded them and left just enough power cells to get them back to the Badlands. With the commander's permission of course."

"Nothing would make me happier than getting this scum out of my colony." Taylor crossed his arm over his chest and watched as the insurgents were loaded up and all put kicked out of the gate. Eve stood by his side taking deep breaths and collecting herself of what came next. From the corner of his eye he could see the pain she was hiding, but he understood why she had to do this.

The rest of the Phoenix Group formed up in ranks in the plaza without being asked and waited for whatever came next.

"I've thought about what I would say to you in this moment. What words would I offer to make sense of what happened?" Lieutenant Evelyn Taylor stood in front of what was left of her men, addressing them in front of what seemed like the whole of Terra Nova. The eyes she noticed most were those for her father. "I picked each of you because somewhere down the line you made a choice. It was the right choice but for most it didn't work out. We left a broken corrupt behind when we came here, and the people who we worked for want the same for this place. I can't help forward that goal and I can't stand by while they take this thing of beauty and rip it apart. But I can offer you a choice once again.

Every member of the Phoenix Group stood motionless captured by her every word. "This place, the colony, can be a second chance for all you. You can start over, earn the trust of the people here and try to undo some of the harm our predecessors did. It won't be easy and it won't be quick. If you decide not to stay then I'll see that you have enough supplies and ammo to get you back to the Badlands, maybe you could even get back to 2149 someday."

Eve pick up the BDU top she dropped on the ground early and held up for everyone to see. "When I first put this uniform on, I hated everything it stood for. Killers for hire. Mercs willing to go anywhere and do anything as long as the pay was go. I swore I would only endure it until I stood on the right side of this war and was ready to carve out a life here." She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit the top on fire letting it fully catch before dropping it to the ground. "Let me know what you decide."

Striker was the first to come forward out of the group. The words had barely left eve's lips when he walked up stopping in forward of her. "I would go through the fires of hell if you lead the way." There might have been something more to it but the moment past too quickly for anyone to be sure. He stationed himself at her side as two more came forward. They shared a look that spoke of sibling closeness and started unbuttoned their Phoenix BDU tops. When they came to a halt in front of Eve, they threw theirs into the flames with the LT's. The man spoke for the both of them. "Me and Callie are with you."

It was the same for the rest of them. Taylor watched as his daughter's men without saying a word slowly one or two at a time threw tops or burnets into the growing fire. Then they would pass by eve salute, say a few words, it didn't matter what was said the message was clear. There was no small amount of proud that she affected her people this way. They all came forward. No one decided to leave the colony. After the last one came forward, leaving the plaza empty, Commander Taylor addressed the group.

"Welcome to Terra Nova."

….

Hours later after night had fallen, everything had settled down at least temporary. The twenty plus troops and their ten scientists had found places to bed down for the night and the rest would wait until morning. Right now the commander had somewhere very important to be and that was about ten feet from a med bed.

"Why do I get the feeling there's one hell of a story behind this one?" Shannon joined Taylor in the doorway he was leaning up against watching as the medical staff checked Eve over. The girl had a rough few days after being shot, attacked by carnos and saving the colony from attack, but there seemed to be no lasting harm done. "I mean, you said her name was Price. Now she's a Taylor, your daughter no less."

"Evelyn was the product of a past indiscretion. Her mother and I didn't love each other it was just one of those things."

"But your wife I mean you had to be married when she was born."

"I was. Ayani and I tried for a second child, but she miscarried early in her third trimester. After that she couldn't have any more children. It broke her heart but we loved Lucas and that was enough for us. Until I got the call from Hope, Evelyn's mother." The distant look in his eyes told Jim that Taylor wasn't here. But somewhere down memory lane. "She lost her husband a few years back, they were both military and he was killed in action. So after our one time together left her pregnant, Hope decided to keep the child. She didn't want anything from me, just wanted to let me know and give me the chance to be part of the kid's life."

"How did Ayani take everything?"

"Like any woman takes her husband stepping out on her. It was a long time before I made things right with her. She understood that the child was the innocent in the whole thing and deserved a father no matter how absentee I would be." Taylor came back to the present focusing in on the prone figure lying on the med bed. "I made there for her birth. I remember when the doctor laid my little girl in my arms. Lucas was my boy, I have never been more proud, but it was different with her."

"I know what you mean. Boys you want them to grow up strong and be able to take care of themselves. A girl, you just know that you're going to have to protect them for the rest of your life."

"Even if you don't." Taylor chuckle slightly at that thought. "She hasn't needed my protection in a long time. Hell, she conned the Phoenix Group and smuggled a convoy full of supplies right under the noses of some very powerful people and made some powerful enemies, just to come back in time to cover my ass."

"Better than coming back in time to kill your ass." Shannon slapped Taylor on the shoulder and walked away to check in with Elizabeth. "How's she holding up?"

"Well, she's dehydrated, her blood chemistry is all over place, the wound on her flank is severely infected and something cracked three of her ribs. We're giving her blood and fluids, but the best thing on her side right is that Taylor tenacity." She turned to her husband. "She's sleeping on which is good, but honestly Jim I don't know how she was still standing."

The commander drifted from the doorway to hear the rundown and got close enough to place his hand over Eve's. "Combat cocktails, one part stim and one part painkiller; they numb the pain and sharpen the brain. Not a good solution, but it will do if you have no other options."

"That would explain her blood work, but why didn't I find anything on the tox screen?"

"Masking agents, if you know what you're trying to hide they're a dime a dozen if you have the money." Shannon piped in keeping his voice low. "No matter what it was she's going to go through withdraw…"

Elizabeth finished for him. "And in her current condition she has a long road to recovery."

"But she will recover, that's the important thing. Doc do you mind if I stay…"

"I'll have to nurse bring a chair in." Elizabeth cut off Taylor before he could finish his sentence. She left with that with Jim following close behind. He pulled her into a long hug before he left the clinic and headed home to check on the kids. That left Taylor alone with his sleeping daughter. A cool breeze came in the open window causing goose bumps to pop up on her arms. Careful not to pull any tubes or needles, Taylor drew in blanket from her stomach to under her chin.

He tried to do it a gently as possible but she still stirred groaning softly as the movement pained one of her many injuries. She murmured, "15."

Taylor took her hand and moved closer. "15?"

"The number of times you tucked me into bed. 15." Eve opened her eyes and looked up at her father. She edged over a little so he could sit beside her.

"You kept count all these years?" Taylor glanced down at their joined hands in guilt. "You know I wish I could have been there for you more or done more for you or maybe made more time for you. Especially now with everything with Lucas, I did everything I could for him and I see now he will always hate me."

Eve could see the pain in her father's eyes, and heard the unspoken words. That part of him wished to give all the time wasted on Lucas growing up to her. But it wasn't possible and there was no reason to force her father to voice his favorite. So she shook his hand to pull him back to the present and spoke the truth. "I always knew that you loved me and when it really mattered you would be there. I understood, mom made sure, that it wasn't your fault or anybody's really. It was just the way things had to be. So you didn't win any dad of the year awards, but you were more than enough."

Both their eyes were bright with tears when the nurse brought in the seat.

A/n: Yes I'm sure I misspelled Taylor's wife name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Settle Down

**A/n: Between college and the lack of reviews I have been very unmotivated to write. Sorry for the wait and the length of this chapter**.

"If I know her, she'll do it. Plus she's smart, studied law before deciding she wanted to be a dumb grunt." Taylor pulled up a window on the desktop for Shannon to see. He skimmed it over talking to himself.

"Flawless evaluations, several letters of recommendation but there are gaps in her service history."

"Classified, she was in one of the first groups to be trained once Spec Ops went co-ed. I was against it at first, but she proved time and again that she could handle herself."

"It's almost like she was trying to prove something." Shannon looked meaningfully at the CO.

"Well, she didn't take the Taylor name until a few years back, she was a Price till her contact with the marines was up." Still, the doubt that everything she had done during her military career had been to prove she was worthy of his name.

"But still some might say that she is getting the position because she's your daughter"

"And I'll say it's because she's better qualified then anyone in the colony. We've been making do with your help, but none of the others has really stepped up to fill Washington's shoes. They just don't have the experience to do the job. If while the portal was still active then we would have recruited someone from 2149, but we don't have that option anymore."

"Then I say if she's agrees it alright by me, but what do I know I'm just the lawman."

"Speaking of lawman, I something else for you to look at." This time Taylor picked up a pile of papers from his desk and handed them over. Once again Shannon started skimming through them. "I think I may have found you a deputy, not that you need one, but in light of recent events we should start preparing people to take over should something happen to the folks in key positions in Terra Nova."

"So now I have a key position? I'm touched."

"Well, I think some folks like having a civilian who had a say in how things are run around here. Makes us less like a military dictatorship don't you think." Taylor smirked at his own comment, but it was still true. He had the final say so in most colony matters given to him by the bylaws. It was not a burden he took on lightly or treated as such. One day that might change. If it didn't then if anything should ever happen to Taylor, his second in command would become the heir apparent. Another reason why giving Eve wash's position was a weighty matter. If the system didn't change Taylor could be setting up his family as the Terra Nova ruling class. Something he didn't want.

A knock at the door pulled back from his musing about what the future could hold.

"Hey, Pops." Evelyn stood in the door with a pack over one shoulder and the jacket Taylor had given her in the other hand. Her color looked tons better after a week laid up in the infirmary, but it held the pale hue most newcomers loss after a few weeks of sunshine. "I made my great escape and I need a place to hide."

"Funny, the good doctor doesn't usually lose patients." Taylor got up from his desk and crossed the floor. With half a smile she met him halfway and surrendered to the hug.

"Actually, since I been such a good pin cushion she discharged me with orders to rest often and only engage in light duty. I informed her that I have no duty, but I didn't tell that Taylor's don't rest too well." She pulled away and ran her hand through her hair before going on. "But I still don't have a place to sleep so I came to ask for a bed. Maybe you could put it under a roof, and you know some walls might be good while you're at it."

"I think we have some place around here where we can squeeze you in, in fact I'll walk you there now." Taylor pulled her pack from her shoulder and swung it onto his shoulder. "We can talk on the way. Shannon you can handle things from here." It wasn't really a question more of a statement of fact. He knew the sheriff could take care of what little issues would pop up. There always seemed to be something. Shannon said something about looking the papers he had been given over and seeing what he could do.

As Eve followed her father wherever he was taking her, she watched how the people acted around him. No one was disrespectful or falling over him. As they passed by the marketplace there was a hello here, a friendly comment there, and piece of fruit thrown from back there, and Taylor would nod or wave like there was nowhere else he would rather be. She could see that these for better or worse were his people, and she wanted more than ever to find her place among them. They didn't talk until he led her to a house near the security force barracks.

"I guess I should start by asking you what you wanted when you came. Most people have some idea, or did back when we were still getting pilgrims." He stopped outside door and waited for her to answer.

She paused and thought for a moment. "Pops, I really don't know. I didn't think much about what would happen after we got here. All I could think about was getting everything and everyone here in one piece." There was a railing enclosing the porch off to the side of the door, so she sat on it. "I want to help, to do something but I have no clue what it is. Guess I just figured you would have something in mind when I got here."

"Well I do have something in mind." The commander put his hands on the rail Eve was sitting on and watched the people passing by. Everyday people going about their lives. "We need a new XO around here, since Wash is no longer with us. And I was hoping you would take the job."

"I thought the sheriff was currently filling that role."

"Shannon's not military." Taylor continued. "They may be okay with him filling in for a day or two, but if anything should ever happen to me."

"They may not answer to a civilian in the long haul." Taylor had forgotten how she could finish his sentences for him, since most of the time they were coming from the same place. If he was a scientist he would ponder things like nature versus nurture. Evelyn was stared at the wall like she could see through them. Taylor almost started talking again before she spoke. "This was her place?"

It wasn't really a question. She knew Wash would want to be close to the men to help keep them in line. It almost made her smile to think that no one would step out of line for fear of the legend.

"Most of the personal effects have been removed. I had the bed replaced a few days back." Taylor stepped to the key pad and unlocked the door. He pushed it open but let Eve be the first to enter.

"You're asking me to take her place." It was a whisper. "You want me to take her job, live in her house. I don't know if I can live up to that."

"I know Wash left some pretty big shoes to fill." Taylor put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She pulled away taking slow small steps into the building. It looked like any other home in the Colony for the most part. The small things marked it as Wash's home. A punching bag hung in the middle of the first room to the side. The cups in the kitchen were picked by Washington. There were some boxes stacked in the corner of the living area. Her father was following her in and set her pack down on the kitchen counter.

The silence was pounding through the rooms, either saying anything. What could they say? Feeling had never really been their strong suit. Finally, Taylor just turned to leave. "Let me know when you have an answer."

Eve came back to the counter and unzipped a pouch on the side. The picture she pulled out was one of the few things she had brought with her to remind of her of 2149. It was a picture of her, Wash and her father at Eve's gradation. The first time she put on her shiny gold bars that defined her life. They were so proud of her and nothing would change that if it was in her power. She knew what Alicia would want, to be sure that her men and Taylor would be taken care of.

"I'll do it, but I'm not her."

"Understood."

Shannon was on a mission, tracking down someone who didn't look like they wanted to be found. With the resume Jim had in his hand, it was a surprise he hadn't signed up for the security forces. The colony was a big place and as the sheriff was finding out it wasn't always easy to find someone. After putting out the word who she was looking for, the agro department got back to him after lunch.

So here he stood looking up at the perimeter fence watching a young man hack away at the vines and foliage tangled around the timbers that kept the dinos out. The heat of the day encouraged him to strip off his shirt and displaying his various tattoos that a t-shirt would normally cover. A few more wacks, and Striker threw down the rest of the vines and finished the section of fence he was working on and headed back down to earth. He saw Shannon standing and watching. "can I help you with something sheriff?"

That puzzled Shannon since they hadn't been introduced yet. "do we know each other?"

That got a mischievous grim from Striker. "not really you have a have a kill on sight order from my former employers." For half a second Shannon worried as the younger man lifted the meshedi over his head and then threw it down burying the blade in the ground. "So in my book you're one of the good guys."

Shannon nodded and closed the distance between them. "So the argo guys picking on the new guy again, putting you on weeding duty."

Striker picked up his discarded shirt and used it to wipe some of the sweat off his neck then reached for the canteen laying on the ground. "naaa, I came to them wanting some good hard manual labor."

"Why?"

"My grandfather was one of the last farmers of our time. He used to tell me there was no problem hard work couldn't fix, even if the problem was in your head." Striker tilted back his head and guzzled down some water.

"So you've been out here for three days hacking at the fence looking for mental clarity?" Shannon folded his arms over his chest and looked to younger man over. He had to agree Taylor had a point.

"Haven't got anything better to do." Striker tossed the canteen and shirt back down where he had picked them up and looked Shannon straight in the eye. "Now, if you're not going to get to the point do you mind if I get back to work?"

"Who said I have a point?"

"Look, I know who you are and since you're here I know you read my file. So let's not pretend that one cop doesn't know when another is interrogating him." With that he turned grabbing the handle of the meshedi before jerking it out of the ground.

"Why did you resign?" that stopped him from storming off and Shannon pressed forward. "you came from a okay family, grew up in a bad part of town and then you joined the police academy. Worked like hell graduated top of your class, could have had any assignment but you went right back to your old neighborhood. My guess is you were trying to honestly help, but then for no reason I can find you resign. So why?"

"I was working undercover when I punched a politically powerful man for trying to seduce a girl half his age."

"Guys always go for the younger ones."

"Yeah, well the creep was only thirty. After that he started screaming for my badge and the captain was only too happy to give it to him on a silver platter."

After a moment thought, Shannon made up his mind. "Want a job?"


	5. Chapter 5

Us versus them

A/n: Sorry it's been so long. You can blame my new Xbox and school.

Her father left a silent eternity ago. Eve sank down on one of the couches shortly after, not unpacking or sorting things out. Just sitting and listening to the ghosts that haunted the walls of this place. Well, it was only the ghost of Alicia Washington, but the woman was such a force of nature that she counted as multiples. Did she sit at the kitchen counter working on reports? Or did she lounge on the couch reviewing schedules? Why did Eve agree to this?

The answer was simple. Who else would Wash trust to do this? Her mentor would be proud that Eve would do this. She couldn't replace Wash, no one could that, and if she walked out and tried to do just that it would disgrace her memory. Eve had to take this and make her own, but how to do that?

A wind blew through the rafters causing the fabric there to ripple and wave drawing Eve's attention. The white was never one of her favorite colors. It was pure and clean, something that she wasn't. War, chaos and a dying world had stripped away her innocence long ago. While this place was a new beginning, the scars and troubles of the past had followed her here. With a smile, she decided it had to go.

Eve pulled herself from her seat and walked to the far end of the room and unhooked the cloth from its fasteners letting it sink to the floor before moving to the other side and doing the same. Pulling it the rest of the way down, she mused over what to do with it next. Maybe there was someone who could dye it another color. A soft blue would be nice; maybe it could make the ceiling feel like it was the sky outside. She loved the sky here. Looking up that it helped to lift some of the weight off her shoulders; it was the comfort of there was hope for humanity here.

She balled up the fabric and dropped it by the door. She could feel the place starting to feel like hers. The boxes would have to be saved from another day since she only had so much mental strength after everything that she had survived the last few weeks. A list of things that she would do with the place started to form in her mind but to start on any of them she would need Terras, which since she had only just got a job here she didn't have. So everything would have to wait, but it was a start.

Eve stepped out her front door wanting to feel the sun on her skin while she figured out how to spend the rest of her day. After a lifetime of brown hazy light, the crisp clear sunlight was heaven as far as she was concerned. How did the folks around here not just spend all day in it? Half a smile touch her lips as she thought that one of the perks of being XO was a minimum amount of time spent locked up inside. She leaned against a post outside and turned her face up to the sun soaking it into her skin.

However the crunch of gravel under a boot that didn't just past by pulled her back to herself. Eve looked out to see a younger man standing in front of her nervously. He was of average height with brown hair and a complete stranger to her, but he had the look of an off duty soldier.

"Can I help you?" The authority was clear in her voice. The word must have gotten out about her taking over and if this guy wanted to see her already he must be looking to suck up. Eve hated suck ups, respect was another matter.

"I was looking for Lt Taylor."

"Well, you found me." She straightened to her full height and stepped off her pouch. She sure didn't want to start an open door policy at her house.

"I thought I should introduce myself before you before someone else told you about me."

"Let me guess you're the pride of your squad, but because of some minor screw ups in your past the higher ups are looking you over for advancement." It would be the first time someone tried to pull the wool over the new girl's eyes. "And you're hoping I will right all those wrongs."

He got even more uncomfortable but he held ground in an informal at easy posture. "No ma'am, it's nothing like that."

"Then tell me what it is." She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer.

"I'm Private Tom Curran." He stated his name like that should explain everything but Eve had no idea what. After a so what hand gesture, he continued on looking like every word pained him. "I killed a member of my squad ma'am and was banished for it."

The distance look in his eye hinted at the shame the younger man was feeling. "I'm going to guess that it wasn't accidental."

"No ma'am, it wasn't."

"And yet you're darkening my doorstep?"

"The commander felt I earned a second chance after I smuggled a woman out of the Sixer camp." Eve paused to take in what he had said. Curran took that as a cue to press forward. "Ma'am, I'm not here to explain myself and ask for pity. It's just that most people don't want to be anywhere near me and I thought you should know who I was before you started making assignments."

"So you're here to tell me that no one wants to work with you, then what good are you. Why don't you just quit?"

"Because I need to make up what I've done in some small measure. I can't bring him back but I can do my best to prevent anything like this from happening again." Eve thought for what seemed to Curran like forever, but she needed more information. She turned on heel and moved back to the house.

"I'll be back." Once inside, she unclipped her gun belt from around her pack and put it on with practiced ease. After grabbing her jacket from the couch where she had been sitting for much of the day, she noticed a com laying on the counter where her father had most likely left it without her knowing. She pocketed it before moving out the door. Where Curran was standing looking like she was going to shoot him once he saw her sidearm. "Let's not do this on the street."

With that she started walking away from the civilian part of the colony and into the military controlled area. She waited and strolled along with her hands in her pockets listening to the long story of Foster's murder and the following investigation. She was gathering the facts, seeing what could have been done differently. Mostly Eve listened to the young man, who was barely out of boyhood, who made a decision that would haunt and scar him for the rest of her life. When the tale was told, that was when Eve asked her questions.

"Why did you do it?" Eve stopped walking and turned to Curran. "You could have gone to someone for help. Even talked with Foster about making payments over time. Why go to such extremes?"

"I've gone over it and over it in my head. I didn't even think about it before. I was in the bar having a drink when this thought just pops into my head, after Foster threaten to report me for gamble if I didn't pay up. Hey, dead men can't collect debts." Curran hung his head and stared at the ground. This is the part he never told because no one ever asked. "At first it sounded insane. I couldn't do that, then after a few dozen more drinks it sounded logical. Everyone keeps focusing in on how well thought it was, but I did it all in a few hours half drunk."

"Then what?" Evelyn knew she was pushing. She also she was standing with a confessed killer and that there was a chance he could snap and attack her. After all it wouldn't be the first time.

"I was humping it back to base. I heard the call go out for the repair detail, that's when I came to my senses. I remember running back to the shed, hoping that I would get there in time; that I could undo it. But I didn't make." She could almost hear the weight of the biggest mistake he ever make in his voice. "After everything was all over I was just scared. I didn't want to be banished, but that happened anyway."

"Have you gambled since?" Eve was hitting back on key points that she thought were important.

"No ma'am."

"Drink?"

"No ma'am."

"Were there any other victims?" At the puzzle look from Curran, she clarified. "Did foster have any family, friends or people he loved?"

"No ma'am, not really."

"Define not really."

"No family, no girlfriend, just a few friends from my old unit."

Eve scanned the area thinking about what to do. Impossible situations were what she was good that. She needed a plan. After the plan is the follow through, which was also what she was good that. The fact that the commander brought him back to the colony spoke the belief that he needed a second chance. She leveled her best don't-mess-with-me –on-this stare. "First you're going to man up and apologize to those guys and tell them what you told me. That the first step. Then you won't gamble a single terra or drink a single drink, if you do you'll have me to answer to and I'm not as forgiving as my father. Lastly you will meet with me once a week to see how you're doing with everything, more if you need it. In exchange I'll balance the needs of the colony with keeping you on solo duty to limit uncomfortable situations. Plus if I ever ask you for anything you jump. Is any of this in any way unclear?"

"No ma'am." Curran snapped to attention and locked his eyes straight ahead during her rant. She was fairly certain he caught a glint of the pain she would inflict on him in her eye. Eve knew how scary she could be, but that fear could be used for good.

"Good, now move along I got things to do, other than look at your ugly mug all day." With that it looked like Curran bravery failed him and he all but ran off. Eve was deep in thought over the conversation that they had. She would so everything in her power not to let it happen again. Even if it meant walking on a few toes in the process.

She was deep in thought wandering the paths near the barracks not noticing where she was going, just moving and thinking. That was until the sounds of shouting and cheers caught her attention. Her feet had carried her near the sandpit the soldiers used for sparing. A large group of Terra Nova security force and Phoenix Group had gathered polarized into two sides shouting back and forth. Eve squared her shoulders and walked right into the middle of it wanting to what was going on.

When they noticed her presence her old unit began to quiet down, even getting the attention of those who weren't paying attention. Their reaction caused the men who were not familiar with her to settle down as well. She never changed her pace or direction, they just got out of the way until she was in the middle of group eying a young man from each faction gloved up like they were getting ready to fight it out. Eve didn't like this already.

"May I ask what you're doing, Weston?" She directed the question at her man, who was all but bouncing on his toes punching the air. She looked over the young man he intended to fight with a critical eye. He had short dark hair, a decent build, and looked about Weston's age. Unlike Weston, he was calm displaying none of the flashy I going to kick your butt vibes that most males get before a fight. Under Eve's gaze, he just carefully checked the fit of his sparing gloves and observing his opponent.

"Those guys have been doing nothing but talking crap since we got here, so we decided to settle it like men." Eve had been worried something like this would happen. Boy will after all be boys. She had hoped of a little more time before she had to deal with it.

"So you've been pounding on each other all day?" She crossed her arm and stared Weston down. That was all the reminding he needed to remember that he was talking to his commanding officer.

"No ma'am," he settled back down clasping his hands behind his back. "Just one fight, our best man against theirs. Winner takes all."

The idea that started to form in her head was risky. She couldn't have her troops divided with an us versus them mentally. She needed them united, even if it was though fear of her. "Weston hand over those gloves."

The groans that echoed around only strengthened her resolve. He stripped the gloves off hands with a great deal of pouting. The opponent also began to undo the fasteners to remove his as well, only he looked relieved. Eve scanned the faces of the men she led here until she found the one she wanted. "Callie."

The smaller and younger girl came forward and stopped arm length away while the rest of the group look like they trying to decide if everyone was about to get in serious trouble. Eve smiled down at her before speaking. "Callie, would you say that Weston here is our best man?"

"No ma'am," The hint of a smile betrayed what was going through the younger girl mind.

"Who would you say our best man was?"

"That would be you ma'am."

"Damn straight it is." Eve unbuckled her gun belt and handed it over to Callie. Then she turned to face the young man she would now be fighting. Strangely he didn't balk at the idea of fighting a girl. The first thought that ran through her mind as she past the point of no return was. 'I sure hope the doc does good work.'

A/n: As always please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Introductions

A/N: I would like to thank RoryFaller for with letting me use her oc Carter. If you don't know who that is please read seeing the light. As always please review. They help keep me motivated as I do not like letting my fans down.

Mark had no idea how he had gotten into this mess. He woke up in the middle of the day due to the shift he had worked the night before. Then he spent his breakfast/lunch running thru his schedule to see if he could fit some time to see Maddy before he went OTG for two days. Mark was almost certain Mr. Shannon was working the duty roster so that Mark.

That man seemed like that would be something he would capable of.

Still Mark didn't like the night shift because it cut into what he called but would never say aloud, Maddy time. So after polishing off breakfast and changing into some workout clothes, he headed to the sandpit to see if he could find a partner to spar with. Instead he got pulled into this mess.

He still wasn't sure the rest of the guys talked he into this, he was sure they had said something about Terra Nova pride. Really it just happened too fast for him to really remember.

There he stood with whatever pride he felt that his comrades thought he was the best fighter present rapidly disappearing as Lt. Taylor walked right into the thick of things.

The rumor mill was working overtime on her back story and the fact that she would be folded in their command structure sooner rather than later. Then there was the one where she was the love child of the commander and Washington. Mark was pretty sure that one came from way out in left field. Some things she did reminded him of wash but there was nothing in her features that mirrored the older woman. When she started dress the guy he was going to fight Mark thought maybe he had gotten out of this after all.

No, she just turned the table and set herself up to fight him instead. As a soldier who served under Washington he was fully aware that some women could handle themselves just fine. So he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be fun at all. She took off her gun belt and quickly tied her hair back out of her face. From the calculating once over she gave him, she did not intend to lose. As she slipped the leather jacket off and handed it to the girl he now knew was Callie Mark could see the large portions of bruised skin on her upper arm and right shoulder, a weakness maybe. Ah hell, if it was worth doing then it was worth doing right.

"So hand to hand?" Mark put the question out there as she slip on the gloves and tightened them to fit her smaller hands. She didn't answer right away.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Reynolds, ma'am."

She nodded slowly rolling her right shoulder to loosen it up. "Good to know." After a few more beats of silence, she spoke again. "Hand to hand, full contact."

ETETETETETETETETETET

They moved slowly defensive in stance, both pairs of eyes measuring reach and strengths looking for weakness, tiny tells that could telegraph a move before it was made. It was a dance, one that most likely would end with a lot of pain for one of them. Eve didn't want it to be her, hell enough things hurt on her body to start with.

After shedding her jacket, her bruises were clearly seen as the doctor only gave her enough regeneration meds to get her back on her feet again. Eve was sending g up a thousand prayers that she could keep her right side protected. Dr. Shannon would be forgiving if she ended up back in the clinic not even 24 hours after being released. But on the outside she pulled on the mask of calm and collected that she wore so often and settle her mind on what she had to do. What on earth was she thinking when she said full contact? Maybe it was a habit of not pulling punches with boys for years. Sure the layer of padding over the knuckles on their sparring gloves would help absorb most of the impact, preventing the worst of injuries. But getting popped in the face still hurt like a bitch.

They circled each other slowly testing the strength of the other defenses. Eve gauged his reach and decided to keep out of it for the moment. A swing and jab her way let Eve know Reynolds was not going to make this easy for her.

That's how the first few minutes went, slowly closing in on each other. The Reynolds threw a punch that Eve blocked with her left wrist then spun to the outside landing the underside of her elbow on the right side of his head. The blow staggered him, but Eve didn't press the advantage yet, spinning back of reach again. He quickly recovered back steady on his feet with a small smile on his face.

Again, they took their time to engage each other again. This time Eve moved first, faking a kick before aiming a punch for center mass. He moved to block the kick but recovered blocking her hit and countering with one of his own. Eve didn't bother blocking; she just dodged out of the way leaving only air for his fist to pass through. Things were moving now, the two fighters trading blows, but never doing enough damage to show who was winning. Reynolds had strength, but Eve had speed. They were two evenly matched for one to merely topple the other. The crowd was cheering on their champions, hollering bets back and forth and generally screaming like madmen.

Until the sight of a familiar face in the crowd broke Eve's concentration for barely a second. But the second was all Reynolds needed to slip past her guards and land to devastating knee to her right side. The pain was blindly and sapped the strength from her body causing her to fall to the sand grasping her side and hissed in agony.

Reynolds stopped fighting dropping his guard as he reached a hand down to help her up from the sand. Instead of taking it, Eve swept her legs and scissor kicked his legs out from under him. Eve was in motion again as if nothing happened, rolling closer to Reynolds as he tried to pick himself up. He was pushing himself up when he looked over at eve only to receive a punch to the face that sent him back down.

Then in a blink Eve was on his back with her arms locked around his neck in a choke hold. He tried to shake her off or roll over on his back but her position on his back and skill prevented it. As his vision started to black out, he reached back and tapped out.

Eve released him and pushed herself to her feet, brushing away most of the sand that collected on her clothes and hair from rolling around in it. She then reached down to help Reynolds back to his feet. He looked at her hand skeptically before letting her help him to his feet. She felt a little guilty as the skin around his left eye was already beginning to show the signs of a black eye.

"Good fight, but remember a injured opponent can still fight."

"I can see that now."

A glance over the gathered crowd Eve could see the terras from the bets begin to change hands. She went the phoenix side of the group snatched a cap off one of their heads and held it out with an expectant look. The first trooper didn't quite get what she wanted, but a little shake made her meaning clear. As she passed the cap they reluctantly tossed their winning into it. When she got to the security force side the first man she got to folded his arms with a challenging look.

"Why should I?"

"Because your new CO said so. Now pay up before I decide to do more than commandeer your bets."

The guy looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. Eve projected her voice so that everyone could hear her as she moved down the line. "And if I even hear about anything like this happening again you will wish that this is all I do. There is no us or them, there is only Commander Taylor's men, which also means my men. I expect more from all you and I expect it now. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The general affirmative was all she needed as she finished collecting the terras. Callie came forward little more than a little hero worship in her eyes with Eve's things. She was pulling her jacket back on when the distraction that almost cost her the fight came up.

"Always gotta do things the hard way, don't ya Taylor?" Striker closed the distance with could only be called swagger. The shock of seeing him from the first time in a week was wearing off quickly.

"I would say the most effective way. Plus I got something out of the deal." She stuck a handful of the terras in each jacket pocket before throwing the cap back at the head she stole it from. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Well I know how you like to lick your wounds in private. No one can see the mighty Evelyn Taylor be anything less than perfect." That comment actually got Eve to make eye contact with one the few people she would call friend. The concern was clear and helped to dissolve some of the frustration she was feeling. After fastening her belt back on and thanking Callie, she started to walk away from the sand pit. After the years she had known him she could hear his next question before he spoke.

"I'm fine. He just surprised more than anything." The look he shot her said he believe otherwise. She ignored it. "What are you doing out this way anyway? Thought you wanted to settle down into the simple life once we got here."

"Got a job offer, you're looking at the new deputy sheriff of Terra Nova. So if I heard your little proclamation correctly, we'll be working together again."

"Oh joy."

"Oh come one, you know that you love me."

"Is it possible to love a pain in your ass?" A whistle put stop to their banter before they could go further. Eve looked to see Shannon waiting not too far away. "Your boss is calling."

"Yeah, gotta get a new pistol. We were headed to the armory when we saw the fight." He started to walk away.

"Hey," Eve waited until he turned back. "Command center in thirty?"

The two fingered salute and smirk let Eve know that he would be there. Smiling and shaking her head, Eve couldn't help but wonder how some things never would change. She should have guessed that Rick wouldn't stay out of things for too long. It was something they had in common, they needed to do things. Normal safe lives weren't their cup of tea. Jingling the money in her pocket, she decided to wander the market for a bit to see what was for sale.

Fruit stands were nice to look at, taking in the smells and bright colors of the produce and wondering what they would taste like, but she still had too much to do before heading home. She ran her fingers over the fabric a few of the clothing merchants had set out, but nothing really seemed her style. If this turned out like every other position she held, she would spend most of time working leaving little time or reason for civilian clothes. A table of curious trinkets caught her attention. It was to most random collection of items she had yet to see. A field knife stood out to her. She picked it turning this way and that seeing if there were any imperfections in the blade.

"15 terras." She looked down at the man who spoke to her from behind the table. The wheelchair was the first thing to she noticed, but the crafty looking man continued on. "And I'll include the sheath with belt clip."

"Ten terras, with sheath and knife block," Eve tapped the stone that the knife had been lying next to. She maintained eye contact, as he rubbed his neck and very much playing like he was torn.

"That's too low. You see I got make a living. I like you, I really do. Look, for 15 I'll let you have the block."

"For 13 I'll buy the set," as the vendor opened his mouth to speak again, she cut him off. "And give you my promise that next time I need something your table is the first place I stop."

He held out his hand. "Deal, Casey Durwin."

"I'm…" now it was his turn to but her off as he shook her hand.

"Evelyn Taylor, news travels fast around." Casey looked both ways like he didn't want anyone to overhear. "And gossip travels even faster."

"Anything good and juicy?" She pulled some of the pieces out of her pocket and handed them over, collecting her purchases in return.

"Nothing juicy and believable."

"Well, I'll see you around Casey Durwin."

"I'll hold you to that now." Terra Nova was just filled with the most interesting group of peopleEve had ever met, and more just kept pouring out of the woodwork. With new knife in hand, she made her way up the command tower to chat with her father a little before meeting Striker. Just before she walked through the door, a large blond man walked out laughing as he went. A quick glance told her his rank as they stopped in front of each other.

"Master sergeant." Eve spoke first as he gave her a once over.

"You must be the new LT." he gestured over his shoulder to the door he just walked though. "The commander and I were just talking about you."

"You shouldn't believe everything he say, fatherly bias and all." Eve glance around the large man in front of her to see her father busy inside, decided to take a moment to talk with the sergeant. "Evelyn Taylor, since we haven't been introduced."

"William Carter," he took the hand she offered and shook it. "Sorry if I don't stand on formally. Never really had much use for it."

"It's quite alright, never like it much myself. It usually means somebody's in trouble."

"I hear that."

"If you don't mind me asking, why was the job still open? It's been six months since," Eve had trouble with words, not sure what to say. She just moved on. "Surely there were a few qualified people that could have been promoted before we got here."

"Less than you would think." He turned to the railing looking down at the market. "Guzman is the only other officer we have and he spends most of his time leading long term expeditions, which are more important than ever since we need to find resources and stuff to keep the colony self-sufficient."

"What about you and the other NCO's?"

"Different skill set, you should know that." The next part sounded like it was quoted from a manual. "Officers make the plans and the enlisted execute those plans. Plus you can't teach old dogs new tricks."

Eve did know that, but still it seem like there should be someone. An idea was starting to form in her mind on how to go about correcting that. First she would have to talk with the commander. Carter glanced her direction and tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying? You got sand in your hair."

Eve had to laugh at that herself. "Got to a fight with one of the men earlier, must not have brushed it all out."

"Who was it?"

"Some kid named Reynolds."

"That doesn't sound like him. What was it about?"

"There's was some arguing over who the best fighters were between my old unit and some of your guys. They decided to duke it out to prove it. I stepped in the show that it was neither." She paused and thought back to Reynolds actions during the whole thing. "I feel a little bad giving him a black eye and winning, but he didn't seem to upset about it."

Carter chuckled to himself again. "If I know him, he's more worried about what his girlfriend is going to say about the black eye than anything else. Don't hold it against the kid. He usually doesn't get into trouble or start any for that matter."

Carter looked at his watch and straightened up from the railing. "Ma'am, if you'll excuse me. I just got back from a week-long trip to Outpost Four and the wife and kids are just getting done with school."

"No problem, and you can drop the ma'am. I would prefer Taylor or LT if you don't mind."

"LT it is then." Carter headed down the step, but stopped only a few steps away. "You know Washington talked about you a time or two. Never said you were Taylor's kid, but she did wonder about how you turned out."

"Thank you, Sergeant." Eve waved him on. "Now go see your family."

"That's one thing you don't have to tell me twice."

A/N: Click the button. You know which one.


End file.
